Married Life
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Ever since Sirius and Gen have been married, life has gotten boring. Let's see how they fix that.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Married Life

Summary: Ever since Sirius and Gen have been married, life has gotten boring. Let's see how they fix that.

A/n Written for woodchip, who so politely asked for it.

Gen glared over at Sirius. It was a lazy Monday morning and, well, Sirius was being lazy. Lazy, like, sleeping with the newspaper over his face to hide the fact that he was sleeping, lazy.

"Sirius, get up." she snapped.

"Wha? I'm awake, I'm just, um, staring at the back of my eyelids?"

"That didn't work yesterday and it sure isn't today." Gen groaned. Sirius was a handful by himself. She hoped Lily was fairing good with James.

"Aw, come on, Gen. Don't be mad at me. Please?" he asked, giving her a cute look.

"I'm always mad at you and that look never changes anything." Gen huffed into the kitchen, fuming. "You seriously need to grow up."

"But, Gen! I'm bored."

She gave him a dirty look as if to say: "I'm boring? Fine, let's a divorce."

"I know that look!" Sirius grinned. "There it is!" he pointed. She cracked a smile despite herself.

'Maybe marriage to Sirius won't be such a bad thing.' she thought, heading into the kitchen with the paper. 'Or, maybe not.' She frowned towards the living room where she could hear Sirius snoring.

She shook her head sadly and returned to her paper. She heard Sirius yawn and stretch and head into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Make it yourself." she replied.

"But Geeeeen!" he whined. She sighed and ignored him. "Come on. I'm bored, you're bored. I mean, look at you! You're actually reading the paper."

"Yes, I am bored, and you're not really helping anything, you know." she grinned.

He pouted. Usually, they could find a way to keep from being bored. He figured they had already done most anything, including Muggle puzzles and board games.

"Why don't you go visit James or someone if you're so bored?" she mused, staring at the paper. He reached over and took the crossword section away from her. "Hey, I wasn't done with that."

"Well, now you are. What's a five letter word for happiness?"

She stared. "Excuse me?"

"Five letter word... for happiness..." he said, speaking slowly. "Come on, you're smart like that."

Gen continued to stare. "Sirius, I have never enjoyed word puzzles in my entire life. What makes you think I'll start now?"

"Come on! I'll leave you alone if you answer that for me. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. How about 'happy'?"

"Wow, I'd've never thought of that." he smirked.

So, they spent the rest of the day filling in the long crossword puzzle.

A/n

I meant it as a one-shot, but, if enough people ask me to continue, I might.


	2. Chapter 2

Married Life

A/n I was asked to continue this, so, yay! I really wanted to continue it away, but, without motivation, like whips and whatnot, lol, I couldn't do it.

Chapter 2

Gen stared at the completed crossword puzzle. "Is your boredom quelled yet?" she asked her husband.

"Certainly not! It takes more than a crossword to bemuse me."

Gen groaned. "What on earth have I gotten myself into?" she asked.

"ME!" Sirius grinned. "Hey, it's that look again! I'm sleeping on the couch, right?" he asked, dropping his silly tone.

"Right." Gen smiled.

Sirius grimaced. "You're no fun, Gwennie-poo."

She gave him the nastiest look she could. "NEVER call me that again. EVER!"

"Yes'm."

"Call me that again," she continued, "and it'll be worse than sleeping on the couch." Sirius winced. How could it get worse? "I'll kick you out." she answered as if reading his thoughts.

Sirius started to grin. "Hey, you're not a Legimens, are you?" The next thing he knew, he was on his butt on the doorstep.

"Women." he grumbled, Disapparating off to Godric's Hollow. "Hi." he said meekly as Lily answered the door.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?"

"Ah, yeah, she did."

"She'll let you back in sooner or later." Lily smiled, stepping aside and allowing him in the house.

"Here's hoping it's sooner." James grinned from the couch.

"I fear for her sanity, whatever's left of it." Remus smirked.

"I'll fear for you if you don't shut it!" Sirius grumbled. "I'm sorry, Moony."

"Ah, it's understandable." Remus shrugged. "So, what did you do this time?"

"He made an ass of himself is what he did." Gen muttered, following Lily into the living room.

"I'm sorry." Sirius muttered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, well, if I allow you back in the house, you promise not to be as big of an ass as you been recently?"

"I promise."

"Good." she smiled.

A/n

Short, yet cute. So, anything in particular you guys want to happen, or am I left alone with plots of Gen running away with Re – erm, nevermind.


	3. Chapter 3

Married Life

A/n Truly, I was just kidding. Although... show of hands, who would kill me if Gen ran off with Remus?

Chapter 3

"Sirius! I'm off to Diagon Alley!" Gen called to the seeming empty house. "OK, I'll spend all your money on girl things!"

Usually, that got him to come out of hiding. She frowned. "Oh, Sirius!" she called through the house. "Where aaaarrreee yooou?"

Gen found herself glaring into the mirror hanging in the hall. 'Fine, then. I'm off.' she thought, leaving to Diagon Alley.

Immediately, she was jumped by a giggling blonde as soon as she hit the pavement right outside of Gringotts. "Gen!"

"Hey, Marci." Gen smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just roaming the streets lazily. And you?"

"Pretty much the same, except, I just had to get away from my immature husband."

The cousins laughed as they passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He was giving samples of the newest flavour, and, being women, they simply could not pass up free ice cream.

"So, what was your immature husband up to this time?" Marci asked as they headed down the street.

"Ah, the usual."

"I heard you kicked him out for about five minutes yesterday?" Marci giggled.

"I sure did. He insulted me."

"It's so easy to insult you."

The two laughed, then sighed. "Do you suppose I need to be heading home?" Gen asked.

"I suppose, before Sirius thinks you've ran off with Remus or something." Marci snickered.

"Oh, don't give me ideas."

Apparently, though, Sirius's thoughts were on the same wave as Marci's. When Gen got him, the first thing he asked was, "Did you run off with Remus?"

"Of course not." Gen smiled. "Why do you think I would?"

"Well, let's see... you've fancied Remus since our fifth year."

"FOURTH!" Gen shouted. "God, you get so jealous so easily! Besides, I would've ran off with James." she smirked, just joking.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's more mature than you'll ever be." The couple glared at each other before bursting into laughter. "But I did mean that."

A/n

Aw, so sweet and typical Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Married Life

A/n Oh, please, don't give me ideas, lol.

Chapter 4

Gen was laying on the couch, her head in Sirius's lap. He was stroking her hair lazily. "Say, Siri, may I ask something?"

"What? Oh, sure, of course you can."

"What has happened to you these past couple of days?"

Sirius stared at his wife, wondering what on earth she meant. "Well, could you be a bit more specific?" he asked kindly.

She sighed. "Sirius, if you don't know what I'm talking about..."

"Well, gee, Gen. If you don't give me a straight answer, then, I probably won't know what you're talking about."

She sighed. "Nevermind."

It was then what she was trying to say clicked. "Oooh! Well, Gen, if I'm sleeping on the couch, how can I?" She rolled her eyes. "I saw that."

"Well, good for you. Do you want a cookie for it?" she asked.

"Why, yes. I would love a cookie, thank you."

She smiled. "You know, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me?" he suggested.

"Well... " she smiled mischievously. "I suppose you could say that."

"I don't like that look." Sirius muttered. "That look is bad."

Gen pouted. "Well, fine then!" And off she Disapparated.

A/n

A very short chapter, I know! So no yelling at the Mage, alright? But! It shall lead to a long chapter! YAY! Which will be more fun than this! More funner? More fun? Funnier? Ah, well, you know what I mean!


	5. Chapter 5

Married Life

A/n Ah, I'm just awful, aren't I? SALAMI ABUSE! RUN AWAY!

Chapter 5

Sirius grimaced. He was in trouble and there was no telling where Gen got off to. "Knowing my luck, she's in a different country." he grumbled. He looked around the empty living room, hoping she'd come back. When minutes passed and she didn't, he decided it was time to do what he does best. "Blame someone else!"

Gen had found herself, where else? Remus's loft. Before he could even tell her to make herself at home, she had flopped onto the couch and was watching him lazily.

"Can I get you anything, or, do I just sit back and listen to another of your rants?" he asked kindly, taking a chair opposite her.

"I'm fine, thanks." she muttered.

"May I ask why you've decided to barge into my house, then?"

"I suppose so. It's your loft, isn't it?" she asked, rolling over on her side and propping herself up on her elbow. "But you really don't need to ask."

"Sirius?"

"Sirius." she sighed.

"Well, go on. What's he done now?"

"What hasn't he done?" she grumbled moodily. "Do you reckon it's too early for a divorce?"

"Well, no," he began. "But, and be completely honest with me here, do you really want myself and James to have to deal with a depressed Sirius whilst you go gallivanting around?"

"You could handle it, I'm sure." she shrugged.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You are so spoiled, you know that, right?"

"No, I am not. James is the spoiled one. I'm just adorable, and swell, and everyone loves me." she laughed, giving him a quick hug. "You're a peach, have I ever told you that?"

"Only about a hundred times."

Sirius, meanwhile, was at James's house; Lily was out for a while, which left the two men time to talk. "Kick you out again?" James asked.

"Nope, she ran away." Sirius sighed, dramatically, and flinging himself on the couch.

James snickered. "Serves you right."

"Oh, shut up!"

"At least I've matured over the years, mate. You're still childish."

"I am not!" Sirius whined.

James continued to snicker. "I'm just playing around, mate, sheesh. But now, I'm being serious. What on earth did you do to piss her off? I mean, she's probably running off with Moony right about now."

Sirius sat up and stared at James. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Nope. She'd run off with me, because everyone loves me."

"Who's the mature one, now?" Sirius muttered.

"Relax, she's been with me." Remus called from the front. "And, no, we didn't run off together."

"Are you telling the truth?" Sirius asked, not fully believing him.

"Yeah, why run when you can Apparate?" Gen laughed.

A/n

Oh, Gen. You're so evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Married Life

A/n Can we please NOT beat me over the head with deli meats? I have a headache. Thank you.

Chapter 6

"I don't wanna go out tonight!" Gen whined as Sirius tugged on her arm. 

"Please, Gen? Lily really wants you to go and James really wants to see you."

Gen sulked. "Sirius, I don't feel too good right now. Can't I stay home?"

She let out a soft groan as Sirius checked to see if she had a fever. "Damn, Gen. You're burning up. Of course you can."

"Thanks." she sighed, curling up on the couch.

"Do you need anything before I go?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Just hand me my wand and I can manage." she murmured.

She dozed off a little after he left. She was awoken by the sound of someone tripping over something in the dark house. "Burglars!" she yelped, falling off of the couch. "Ow."

She heard someone chuckling. "Relax, Gen. I'm not a burglar, although... there is a couple of things I wouldn't mind running off with."

"Gee, thanks a hell of a lot, Remus." she muttered, picking herself up off the floor. "Do you WANT to send me off to St. Mungo's?"

"No, but if it's alright with you, can we send Sirius to the permanent spell damage ward?" Gen managed a feeble smile before curling back up on the couch. "Wow, Gen, Sirius was right. You are pretty sick, especially if you don't want to make fun of him."

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" she muttered, brushing off his comment.

"You don't look too bad, but you do sound pitiful." he simpered.

He sat with her until Sirius got back. "She's been faking it, hasn't she?" Sirius asked.

"No, I really think she's serious." Remus muttered.

"She been sleeping all night?"

Remus nodded. "I guess just let her try to sleep it off."

A/n

Aw, poor Gwendolyn! MWHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

Married Life

A/n I'm not saying anything about that right now. (Smirks)

Chapter 7

Gen awoke the next morning, yawned, and silently told herself to never sleep on the couch again. She headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, figuring Sirius was either in the shower or still asleep.

Halfway through the paper, Gen heard him humming softly to himself as he stomped down the stairs. "Not being very quiet, are you? I could have still been asleep."

"But you're not."

"That's not my point." she giggled as he brushed a quick kiss on the top of her head. "Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"I dunno, just woke up like this. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better." she shrugged.

"Good. But you've still got a bit of a fever. Maybe you should take it easy today."

"Thank you, doctor Sirius." Gen rolled her eyes and returned to her paper.

"Anything good?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sirius, it's the Saturday morning paper. There's never anything good in here."

"Right, right." He seemed to be looking for the right words, but finally blurted out: "Gen, you know what would be wonderful? If you were pregnant."

Her blue eyes peeked over the top of the paper. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, a little Sirius running around. It'd be fun, wouldn't it?" he continued, smiling softly to himself.

"Excuse me?" she asked again, her voice higher in pitch.

"Yeah. What? Don't you want kids?"

Gen sighed heavily. "Sirius..." she began, but then cut herself off. "I feel sick." she groaned, racing out of the room, damning Sirius for all he was worth.

Sirius chuckled to himself and took the abandoned paper and started to read.

A/n

There we go. A short view on how both feel about kids. (continue smirk)


	8. Chapter 8

Married Life

A/n Yup, you're right as rain, there, bu-uddy. Except in the few fics written either for friends or by friends, Gen cannot have kids. But, well, let's just say Sirius doesn't know that. (Cackles madly and falls out of the chair). Ow.

Chapter 8

Gen, who had been taking it easy on Sirius's orders, felt much, much better in the following couple of days. But now that she wasn't waited on hand and foot, boredom had set in again. "Damn, I had it good. Maybe I should fake sick." she murmured herself, laying on the couch.

"And maybe that's not such a good idea."

"What the... ?" Gen looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Yoo-hoo, love! Over here, in the hall."

The only thing in there was the mirror. "No way. I knew there was something funky in that potion." Gen muttered, heading back in the living room.

"Now, hold on a second! I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm really talking to you." Mirror Gen was waving at her. "Come on. Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about? I mean, no offense, if you can ever understand offense, but you're a mirror."

Gen was standing in the doorway that led to the living room, a bit timid of the mirror. Mirror Gen was laughing at her. "I know I'm a mirror. And most people think it's odd to talk to a mirror, even magical folks."

"You can say that again. How come you've never talked before."

Mirror Gen shrugged and said, "Well, you, nor Sirius, have never needed anyone to talk to."

"Really?" Gen scoffed. "I could've thought of several times."

"Any of those times when you needed advice? I'm not just here so you and Sirius can admire yourselves. And, a little bit of advice, you both do that too much." she giggled.

"And you're appearing to me, now? Why?" Gen questioned.

"Because you need my advice." The Gen in the mirror sighed and leaned against the frame.

"Oh? I do? Why?"

"Because, you need to tell Sirius that you can't have kids. Your mistake, now you've got to fess up about it."

Gen glowered at the mirror, thinking about breaking it, but Mirror Gen continued, "And don't try it. I'm not breakable and you can't get me down." Gen swore and huffed into the living. "Well, someone took HER Drama Draught this morning."

A/n

MWHAHAHA for loopholes. (cackles) Am I freaking you guys out yet?


	9. Chapter 9

Married Life

A/n I know. I'm horrible bad. And yet, for some reason, you guys still love me.

Chapter 9

"Say Gen, have I been bit by a vampire recently?" Sirius asked, peering into the mirror in the hall.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because the mirror in the hall isn't showing my reflection." Sirius whined. "Fix it!"

Gen sighed. "Sirius, I can't fix it." She stepped out of the kitchen holding her wand. "But I'll fix you in a second if you don't stop whining."

"But!" She waved her wand threateningly, so he resided himself to whimpering and pouting.

"I don't see what the big deal is, anyway. We've got several mirrors around here. Go stare at the full-length one on the back of the bedroom door." With that, she headed into the kitchen again.

"But I like this mirror." he muttered. "The full-length mirror isn't as spiffy as this one. This one's got a shiny frame. I SAW THAT!"

Gen, who had rolled her eyes, groaned. "No, you didn't. You just know what my reaction is."

"Same difference."

"Actually, there's a difference between knowing and seeing."

It was Sirius's time to roll his eyes. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"I know I am."

Abandoning the mirror, Sirius headed into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. "Given anymore thought to what we were talking about earlier?"

"Mmm, we've talked about several things, most of which I haven't given a thought to."

"You're really cute, you know that?"

Gen started to laugh. "I know what you mean, but I'll still take that as a complement."

A/n

Oh, that damn mirror. Where's the magic mirror repair men? And will they ever talk about children again? Will Gen ever fess up? Why am I asking you all this?


	10. Chapter 10

Married Life

A/n Nooo! Not the deli meat! Alright, alright! She'll tell him she can't have kids this chapter, I promise!

Chapter 10

"Ew, Sirius! That's just... not right." Gen looked at her damp hair, then to her husband, who was fast asleep, drooling. "All over my pillow, too. Thanks, love."

He muttered something as she shoved him over to the other side of the bed. "Get... stay on your side! And stop drooling!"

She groaned, gave up, and headed downstairs and into the kitchen and made herself some tea.

"What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?"

Gen glanced up and smiled as Sirius sat down next to her. "Well, what with you drooling over everything, I was afraid I'd drown."

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's alright." she replied softly. She yawned, which caused him to yawn.

"Stop it. That's contagious." he grinned.

"I can't help it!" she yawned again. She squirmed in her seat, trying to decide when it would be a good time to tell him.

He grinned, not noticing her squirming, and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "I"m going back to bed, you coming?"

"Uh, sure. Just give me a minute, alright?"

"Right." he yawned, heading back upstairs.

She put her empty cup in the sink and headed back upstairs herself. "Scoot over." she giggled. Sirius was already asleep again.

"Wha?" he groaned. "Alright."

She snuggled up under the warm blankets and sighed. Sirius mumbled to himself and curled up next to her. "Hey, wake up." she said, nudging him. "Please?"

He was fully awake then. "What's the matter?" he asked, one arm thrown lazily across her stomach. He had propped himself up on his elbow, glancing at her curiously and a bit concerned.

"Mmm..." she groaned, trying to think of the right way to say this. "Sirius..." she began softly.

"You can tell me anything, Gen. I promise I won't get mad." she murmured, stroking her hair.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." she sniffled.

"I won't." he argued. "Now, come on, tell me."

"I can't... have kids..." she sniffled.

Sirius looked a tad disappointed, but he comforted her, none-the-less. "It's alright." he murmured. "I can still spoil you."

A/n

Awww, you won't be saying that in the morning, Sirius. (Mad cackling)


	11. Chapter 11

Married Life

A/n Oh, yes, they could adopt. And I meant that Sirius will fully comprehend what she said in the morning, as you all shall soon see.

Chapter 11

Gen was awoken rather abruptly the next morning by Sirius. "Wha's gon on?' she murmured, her face pressed into his pillow.

"Gen, tell me I dreamt that last night." he asked a bit frantically.

"Did what now?" she asked softly.

"What you said last night!"

"What did I say last night?" she asked, still half asleep.

"That you couldn't have kids. Did I dream that?"

She yawned and rolled over. "No."

"Gen!" He jumped out of the bed, staring at her in disbelief. "Gen!" he yelled again. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Gen was still half asleep. The night before had been a long, restless one for her and she had finally dozed off when he started yelling. "Tell you what?"

He groaned and stomped downstairs. Now she was awake. "Sirius?" She grabbed her bathrobe, thrown across the back of a chair, wrapped up in it and headed downstairs. 'Dammit, what have I done?' she thought. "Sirius..." she began.

"Don't." he muttered. "I don't care what your reasoning is, and I don't want to hear it."

She looked a bit hurt. "I understand." she murmured, heading back upstairs.

Sirius couldn't stay mad at her for very long. "Gen, I'm sorry." He grabbed her by the arm and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean... I was just... "

"I know. I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"It's alright, Gen." he murmured, stroking her hair. "It's alright."

A/n

Awwww, sweetness.


	12. Chapter 12

Married Life

A/n Whew! Haven't updated this in a few days... figured I'd have a mob after me or something.

Chapter 12

Gen found herself curled up on the couch, her head in Sirius's lap later that afternoon. Sirius had been itching to bring up the subject of adoption, and Gen was currently thinking it over.

"Had enough time to think yet?"

"No, for the fifth time, I have not." she smiled.

"Can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest with me."

Gen glanced up at him and sighed. "Alright, if you must."

"Yes, I must. Why can't you have children?" Gen fidgeted on the couch, not looking at him. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Well?"

"I – I took a rough fall." she murmured finally. Sirius looked at her curiously, knowing that that wasn't all. Her fingers were entwined in her hair as she always did when nervous.

"How rough?" he asked softly, pulling her fingers out of her hair. "And stop that!" he added.

"Pretty rough." she said meekly. "And, no, I won't!" she laughed.

"I'm going to sit on your hands if you don't!" he warned, laughing too.

So followed a playful fight, which ended up with the coffee table breaking and Gen getting pinned.

"You play too hard!" she giggled.

"Ah, no I don't. You're just a sissy!"

"You're an ass!" she said, her cheeks pink from laughing. "I don't know why I married you in the first place!"

A/n

But I'm sure you guys could come up with a few reasons, riiiight?


	13. Chapter 13

Married Life

A/n Well, well, well, welly, well, well. That's a lot of wells. Uh... what was I going to say? Oh, right. No, wait. No. Yeah! Uh, crap.

Chapter 13

"So, Gwennie," Sirius asked, leaning over the couch. "You know what would be funny?"

"No, Sirius, what would be funny?" she asked, idly flipping pages in her book.

"If someone was writing a story about us. I mean, like what we're doing right now and stuff."

Gen looked up from her book. "Sirius, that wouldn't be funny. That would be creepy." After returning to her book, she added, "And you're creepy for thinking it."

Sirius chuckled. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"A book."

"Well, gee, I think I could have figured that out."

"Well, sorry, Mister Sarcasm." she sighed.

"Aw, Gen. What's wrong? You've been so grumpy lately."

"I can be grumpy if I want to." she murmured. Flipping another page in the book, she added, "You make me grumpy."

"I do not!" he pouted. Instead of answering, she sighed, grabbed her book, and headed upstairs. "Dammit, she's mad at me. How do I fix that?" he muttered.

Moments later, he was pounding on the front door of Remus's loft. "REMUS!" he shouted.

"What Sirius?" Remus snapped. "Sorry. But you didn't have to break my door down."

"Gen'smadatmegofixit!" Sirius said quickly.

Remus took a second to figure out what he said. "Can't you fix it yourself?" he asked.

"No!" Sirius answered truthfully.

A/n

Aha, I leaveth thou with a hanger of cliffs.


	14. Chapter 14

Married Life

A/n Well, gee, I had a nice idea, but since it's so repetitive, I'll scratch it. Instead, I will do the sweet, cute chapter I was so nicely asked for.

Chapter 14

It was nearly lunchtime one lazy summer Saturday, and Gen and Sirius were still in the bed. "Sirius?" Gen murmured.

"Huh?"

"Do we have to get out of bed today?"

"Nope. Let's be lazy." he chuckled, tossing an arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and murmured in agreement.

A loud, echoing _pop_ announced James's arrival. "Late night?" he chuckled.

"You arse! You landed on my legs." Gen groaned. "I hate you, James. I really do."

"Ah, no you don't." James grinned, getting an idea. "Budge over, Gen." Laughing, he, too, crawled into the bed. "Comfy." he murmured.

"Not for me!" Gen spluttered. "Just what are you planning, James?"

"I'm planning something?" Why, Gen, I thought you knew me better!"

A little while later, Lily showed up. "James, where have you been?" she asked. "And, why does that," she pointed to the bed, "look so wrong?"

"I've been right here." James said into the pillow. "I'm trying to see how many people can fit onto the bed before it breaks."

"And how do you know everyone's coming?" Lily asked, crawling in between Gen and James. "Hey Gen."

"Mphm." Gen's voice was muffled as she had her face buried in Sirius's pillow.

The bed gave a tiny groan on protest, but it supported the four of them. "Because," James finally answered his wife. "Everyone always comes here."

Remus and Marci were next to arrive. Marci started to giggle at the sight of the four of them on the bed. Remus shook his head and said, "I'm not going to ask."

"Climb on in, Moony." Sirius called.

"Watch the elbows." Gen added.

Before James could let out a cheer of happiness and success, the bed broke down amid shrieks from the girls and whooping from James and Sirius. Sirius finally agreed to getting up, but Gen muttered something about idiots and curled up in a ball on the mattress.

"So, Sirius," James began as the three men took seats in the living room, "when are you going to hear the little pitter-pattering of tiny padfeet?"

"Never." Sirius sighed. "Unless we adopt."

"Why not?" James asked.

A/n

Breaking the bed, classic. Oh, and Remus reveals the truth, about why Gen cannot have children, next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Married Life

A/n Fine, I shan't hold you in suspense. Even though I love to. Because I'm evil like that. I should make this really, really, really, really, really, really long, to piss you guys off, but I won't do that.

Chapter 15

"Well?" James demanded impatiently.

"Gen can't have kids." Sirius muttered.

James stared, looking at bit shocked. "Shame, really."

"Why is it a shame, James?" Sirius asked curiously. James spluttered and gestured into thin air. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I get what you're trying to say. I think."

James gave up on his attempts at what he was saying and asked, "How come she can't? I mean, is she unable to have kids or what?"

"She said she fell, can't have 'em." Sirius muttered.

"That's not what she told me." Remus blurted before even thinking about what he was going to say.

Sirius and James stared at Remus. "Why does she always tell YOU all these things?" Sirius sulked, feeling a bit unloved at that moment.

Remus shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, what did she tell you?" Sirius demanded.

"She's got something like an auto immune response to pregnancy or something like that."

James and Sirius looked utterly bewildered at that. "It means, geniuses," Gen began, leaning on the back of the couch between Sirius and James, "that I can get pregnant, but I cannot carry to full term." She giggled at the looks on James and Sirius's faces. "I'm so glad we didn't have biology or anything like that at Hogwarts. You would seriously have failed that."

A/n

I know someone's going to hurt me for the whole "Gen always tells Remus" thing. Damn you, you Gen/Sirius shippers! (Shakes her fist in anger)


	16. Chapter 16

Married Life

Such strong words of hate towards me! Oh, sob! Oh, cry! Ah, well, I'll get over it.

Chapter 16

This had to be the best day of Sirius's life! Gen was actually pissed at Remus. "I didn't think it was possible." Sirius sighed happily, falling onto the bed.

"What's possible?" Gen called from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Gen rolled her eyes, sighed, and wrapped up in his bathrobe. "You know, Gen, you looked cute in my robe, but, yours just doesn't flatter me."

"Well, I like yours, so deal with it." she laughed.

To change the subject, he pulled her onto the bed and asked, "So, given any more thought to adoption?" he asked.

She really seemed to be considering this. "Well, yes, I have." she said finally.

"And...?" Sirius asked, bouncing on the bed like an excited puppy. "And, and, and?"

"And," she said, giggling, nearly falling off the bed, "I suppose we can adopt."

Sirius let out an excited cheer and toppled backwards off of the bed. "Gen? Little help?"

Still giggling, she peered over the side of the bed. "Stuck?"

"Just a bit." he grinned.

"You know," she began, smiling sinisterly, "I've got half a mind to leave you stuck tonight."

"Don't be so cruel, Gwendolyn."

"Alright, for that, you're staying down there tonight."

"Gen!" Sirius mocked sobbed. "Come on!" Snickering quietly, she feigned sleep. "It hasn't been long enough for you to fall asleep!" he whined, swearing the fact that he had actually left enough space between the bed and the wall for him to get stuck in. "Please?" he called meekly.

She peeked over the side of the bed again. "Did you just say 'please'?" He nodded as best as he could, so, laughing, she scrambled off the bed and flicked her wand.

"Oh, Gen, I love you! I was going to die down there!" he chuckled, hugging her tightly.

"Too... tight!" she gasped.

"Sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

Married Life

Well, I'm glad you all thought it was sweet. Shan't wait too longer. I know you've all mentioned my chapters in this are short, but it's just something I write when I can't think of anything else. But I promise there will be longer chapters.

Chapter 17

Gen glared at Sirius, who was excited and could not sit still. "So, Sirius wants a little boy?" she asked him sweetly.

"What? No!" Sirius looked shocked and appalled that she thought that. "Little boys are awful! Just look how I've turned out!"

Gen smiled. "You do have a point."

"Little girls are sweeter, and they're easier to spoil." Sirius continued.

Gen merely shook her head. "Sirius..." she began.

"What?" he asked, coming out of his daze.

"What are we going to do if he or she -- "

"SHE!"

" -- she," Gen sighed, "is not magical? Didn't think of that, did you?"

Sirius waved his hand lazily and replied, "I can still spoil her." Gen groaned. That was not her point. "Gen, relax. I'm sure it'll be fine if she's not magical."

"Sirius..." Gen began, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm sure it doesn't either, but think of how confused she'll be."

Sirius chuckled. "She'll understand, Gen. At least I hope so."

Gen smiled. He had reassured her, even though she was rather nervous. "Are you sure you want a girl?" she asked, grinning.

"You know I do." Sirius grinned.

"As long as you don't raise her to be just like you, I think I'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

Married Life

Oh, I'm so glad you all are happy with Sirius wanting a little girl! I was kind of thinking you all would want him to adopt a boy or something. Phew!

Chapter 18

Sirius looked at Gen, who looked slightly nervous, and grabbed her hand. "It's going to go fine, Gen. Don't look so worried."

"I'm not worried."

"You are." he grinned. "No stop it. You're making ME nervous."

She smiled softly. "I'm sorry. Maybe I am a little worried."

A kindly young woman a little older than them smiled and said, "We're a little busy in the office right now, if you would rather wait outside. Most of the children are outside, playing, if you want to get to know any."

Sirius led Gen outside where they watched several small children playing around and goofing off. "Oh, Sirius!" Gen sighed.

"Wha?"

Gen pointed to a far-off corner of the playground, where a very small little girl was sitting by herself. "Come on." They headed over to her and Gen knelt down level with her. "Hey, sweetie. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at Gen. Her blue eyes were almost as light as Gen's and her brown hair was pulled up in pigtails. "Olivia." she said in a tiny voice.

Sirius chuckled. "I think I know who you want to take home with us, Gen."

Gen grinned and asked Olivia if she would like to go home with them. "You mean it?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"I do." Gen said, taking her hand and leading her back inside. "And Sirius will spoil you rotten."

Olivia giggled. "That's a silly name."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I'm a very silly person." Olivia continued to giggle. "And I'm sure you'll love it at our house."

Olivia smiled at him. "You really mean it? Really, really?"

"Really, really." Sirius grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Married Life

I'm hearted! Wh00t! Actually, I modeled Olivia after Matt Ashford's daughter, Emma, after I saw her on One Day With... Certainly, we'll have a big, big fight. But first, Livvy has to meet Uncle Moony, doesn't she?

Chapter 19

"What's this I hear about you adopting a little girl?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Talk to Sirius." Gen smiled. "Don't fuss at me." She and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table about a week after Olivia had been adopted. "And Sirius has already spoiled her."

"Sounds like Sirius." Remus chuckled.

Gen giggled and nodded in agreement. "He's taken her to Diagon Alley right now. The woman we talked to about her said no one wanted her because of some strange things that had happened, which makes me think she's magical."

"I sure hope so." Remus muttered.

"Which, I don't understand, even if she is magical, why no one's adopted her. She's so cute and sweet and..." Gen trailed off. She shook her head. "She reminds of you, actually."

"Me?" Remus asked. "Why me?"

"She's so... quite and she tends to stick by herself a lot."

Remus said nothing for a while, then asked, "Is that why you adopted her?"

"What? No!" Before Gen could say anything else, Sirius and Olivia headed into the kitchen; Olivia was clinging to a fat white rabbit. Sirius glanced from Remus to Gen curiously.

"Did you have fun, Olivia?" Gen asked.

"I did. I got a bunny, and he can turn into a hat!" Olivia giggled. She put the rabbit on the floor and it immediately turned into a silk top hat and back into the fat white bunny. "Isn't he cute?"

"He sure is." Remus grinned. Olivia smiled sheepishly at him and headed upstairs with her rabbit.

"What's up, Moony?" Sirius asked, taking his seat next to Gen.

"Just wanted to meet Olivia." he muttered. "She's so cute, Sirius."

"Yeah, she is." Sirius agreed, still curious as to what Remus and Gen were talking about before he came in with Olivia. "She's still getting used to me and Gen, though."

"Oh, she's already used to you if she can get you to buy her a rabbit." Gen scoffed.

"Don't get mad, Gen. She likes the bunny!"

Gen sighed. "It's not the bunny." she said, trying to keep her emotions in check, which was a rather hard thing to do.

Remus looked from Gen to Sirius, feeling rather nervous. He didn't want to be there if they were going to fight. "Maybe I should go." he chuckled nervously.

"Maybe." Sirius muttered, looking at Gen.

"I'll see you both later... I hope." Remus muttered before Disapparating.

"Now, what was that all about?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"What was what all about?" Gen muttered.

"Remus and you. What were you arguing about? You never argue with Moony."

Gen smiled sweetly. "Why, nothing at all, Sirius!" With that, she headed upstairs to check on Olivia. Sirius, however, knew that nothing wasn't the answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Married Life

Why is everyone so confused? Gen was upset because Remus mentioned the fact that he thought she adopted Olivia because she reminds her of him. Sirius caught them at the wrong time and, to him, it seemed like they were bickering. Sure, she married him, but she still loves Moony. Whoops. Ah, well. I like writing fights, they're so fun!

Chapter 20

Sirius made sure Olivia was out of earshot before apologizing to Gen. "Gwennie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fuss. I just was shocked by you and Remus arguing."

"We weren't arguing." she huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "I would never argue with Remus."

Sirius took offense in that and snapped, "Yeah, but you can argue with me every day?"

"You started it!" she snapped back. "I don't like fussing with you, Sirius, but if you're so jealous of Remus -- "

"I am not jealous of Moony!" Sirius barked. "I'm jealous of the fact that you still care about him more than you care about me!"

Gen glared at him and asked, "I married you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you don't still love Moony!"

"I – no, I'm not going to argue with you about this." she said, sitting down on their bed. "If you're so insecure, then, fine. Be insecure."

"Me? Insecure? Ha!" he called from the adjoining bathroom.

"You are!" she shouted. "You're so damn jealous of Remus and you have no reason to be."

"I've got a perfectly good reason to be!" he shouted back. "You've cared about Remus since our fifth year!"

"FOURTH!"

"I wasn't finished! You hated me all those years, but then you decide to marry me? Come off it, Gen. What did Remus say to you to make you finally give into me?"

Gen opened her mouth to answer, but decided to keep it shut instead. Sirius gave her a smug look and she burst into tears. "He didn't say anything!" she sobbed. "Not that you'd believe me, though!"

"No, I don't."

Gen sighed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Well, then, if you won't believe, I think it's best I just go."

"I think so, too. A little time away from each other might just be best right now." Sirius agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Married Life

What? How dare you all think I would write such a thing! Sirius would never cheat on Gen, no matter how pissed with her he is! But, Gen, that's a different story... just fooling! And, Remus DID say something to influence Gen. I don't know if it'll be in this chapter, or what, but he had major influence on her.

And, what shall we name the bunny?

Chapter 21

Sirius sank down on the bed after Gen left, thinking, 'What the hell did I just do? Gen's going to go straight to Moony!' He heard a rather tiny someone clear her throat with a bit of trouble and grinned. Olivia peeked around the door, her blue eyes wide. "Come here, sweetie." he cooed.

She climbed onto the bed with difficulty, and smiled sheepishly at Sirius. "Why were you yelling?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "So, you heard that, huh?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, Livvy. I didn't mean for you to hear that. But Gen's rather difficult to deal with sometimes."

"Is she mad at me?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"No! She would never be mad at you! She's mad at me."

"Why is she mad at you?" Olivia gave him a curious kind of smile. "Or is it a grown-up thing, and I wouldn't know?"

Sirius chuckled. "It's not really a grown-up thing, but, you might not understand." To change the subject, he asked, "How's your bunny?"

"Fine. I don't know what to name him yet, though." she giggled. "I was thinking of calling him Mister Hairy-Man or something."

"That might work." Sirius grinned. He headed downstairs with Olivia, to the little room off the back of the house, which was now known to her as The Bunny Room, to check on the bunny. He silently hoped Gen was not with Moony, but, as soon as Olivia went to sleep, he got James to keep an eye on her while he went looking for her.

First stop, Remus's loft. "Gen been by?" he asked shortly, after Remus answered the door.

"No. Why?" Sirius heaved a rather heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, you two fight?"

"More like tried to see who could yell the loudest." Sirius groaned.

"And you thought... she would come here?" Remus asked, looking kind of confused.

"Yeah. She always does, doesn't she?"

"Not always, no." Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What did you two yell about?"

Sirius couldn't bring himself to tell Remus that he was the source of their latest spat, but, somehow, Remus figured it out. Remus didn't say anything for the longest time, so, Sirius finally broke the silence. "You're more of a threat than you think, Moony. She loves you."

It was Remus's turn to sigh heavily. "I know. And I've told her several times -- " he stopped himself and shook his head. "But you don't want to hear about that, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

Remus smiled apologetically and muttered something about finding Gen before she does something stupid, like she always does.

"Why won't you tell me what you two talked about?" Sirius asked as they dropped by Marci's.

"I promised her I wouldn't. And before you say anything about wedding vows, it was BEFORE you were married."

Sirius muttered something that sounded like he was damning his wedding vows before knocking on the door. "You guys, this is a bad time." Marci sighed as she quietly answered the door.

"Gen here?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison.

"She is."

"Can we talk to her?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"She doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now." Marci sighed softly. "And she won't tell me anything. So, what's going on?" Sirius sighed and told her all the details of their argument that he had told Remus. "I'll talk to her, see what I can do." Marci smiled softly.

"Thanks."


	22. Chapter 22

Married Life

Mister Mopitsons the bunny it is! Oh, poor Dumbledore's dear, departed kitty! OK, who's ready to know what Moony said? Marci is, that's for sure!

Chapter 22

Marci shut the door behind her and sighed. "Gen, you want to talk about it?"

Gen sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't really, but, I'm sure you'll force it out of me somehow."

Marci smiled and asked, "So, Sirius thinks that Remus had a lot of influence on you and Sirius finally getting together. Is that true?"

Gen was silent for a little while, then muttered, "He might have. It really depends on how you consider it."

"Want to tell me how?"

Gen opened her mouth to answer, then shut it, shaking her head. "I'd rather not. I mean, it's really nothing."

"Please, Gen. What did he tell you? I know he told you something to change your mind about Sirius."

"What makes you think he said anything?"

Marci smiled weakly and said, "Gen, you'd do anything for Moony, even if it meant getting together with Sirius."

Gen heaved a sigh and muttered, "He told me I'd be better off with Sirius."

Marci raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that all he said?"

"No." Gen sighed. "No, it's not." Marci waited patiently for Gen to finish. "We had this really big row, if you can believe it." Gen smiled. Marci could not see Gen and Remus bickering, but, she was fairly certain Gen was telling the truth.

"About?"

"Me and him." Gen sniffled. She smiled tearfully and said, "He told me he would rather I be with Sirius. He says Sirius isn't as dangerous as he is, like I care."

Marci grinned. "Of course not. But, you have grown fond of Sirius, admit it."

"I have, I admit that."

"Well, why not tell Sirius that?"

"Because he'd probably go into jealous prat mode again." Gen laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Married Life

Hey! Don't jump on Gen! She can't help it she loves Moony!

Chapter 23

Marci had finally convinced Gen to go home and talk it out with Sirius. "And, if either of you wind up in St. Mungo's..." Marci threatened.

"I know." Gen smiled. "You don't have to threaten me!"

Marci smiled and bade Gen good night and wished her luck. By the time Gen got home, Remus and James had left and Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, looking rather upset.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" she asked softly.

Sirius glanced up, startled. "No." he muttered.

She sat down next to him and murmured, "Sirius, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not enough this time." Sirius said softly.

Gen sighed and placed her hand on his. "I figured that. But I am sorry. I really mean it. I -- " she broke off to look at him helplessly. "I really do love you, Sirius."

"You mean it?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Why else would I marry you?"

"Because Remus told you to?"

"Well, he may have. But I've gotten rather fond of you and I don't think I could see us divorced."

"But – but I thought you loved Moony?" he asked, bewildered.

She nodded. "But Moony doesn't love me."

"So, I'm second best?"

"Well..." Gen said, giggling.

"Nevermind, I'll take second best."


	24. Chapter 24

Married Life

You know, I was thinking the other day... you know what would be funny? If Sirius, like, took a Polyjuice Potion with Remus's hair in it, slept with Gen and she woke up the next morning in bed with Sirius. How funny, yet sad, would that be?

Chapter 24

Gen snuggled further under the blankets as someone shook her awake. "Gen, get up." Sirius muttered. "Come on. Livvy wants you to spend some time with her today."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Gen asked, still half-asleep. "I mean, honestly. Rough night last night."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, thanks for keeping me awake."

"You're welcome." she smiled, stretching. "Anytime."

He grinned and headed back downstairs where Olivia was eating breakfast. "How's Mister Mopitsons?" Sirius asked her.

"Fine." she said softly. She still wasn't too sure on whether or not to call him 'Daddy' and Gen 'Mummy'. "Is she getting up?"

Sirius smiled and said, "She is. It might take her awhile, but she'll get down here."

"I sure will." Gen said, heading into the kitchen, still yawning.

Olivia giggled as Gen swished her wand, making a glass of orange juice appear. She was already used to magic moreso than she was of her adoptive parents.

"She's funny, isn't she?" Sirius asked her.

"Very." Olivia replied, still giggling.

Gen smiled softly and grabbed Sirius's hand. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Sure?" Sirius asked, noticing Olivia watching them curiously. Gen nodded. "OK, then." he muttered, puzzled.

"So..." Olivia began, looking from Gen to Sirius. "What are we going to do today?" she asked, hoping they might go back to Diagon Alley.

"I don't know." Gen smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Olivia smiled sweetly and said, "Can we go back to Diagon Alley?"

Sirius grinned and said, "Sure, we'll all three go."

Olivia giggled happily. She was already thinking of where she wanted to go. "Can we go to the pet place? And the place with the robes? And -- "

"Sure, anywhere you want to go." Sirius said, laughing. "Right, Gen?"

"Right."

And off they went. "I don't like fire traveling." Olivia pouted, wiping soot off of her shirt.

"Me neither." Gen giggled.

"I do!" Sirius laughed.

"You would." Gen muttered, causing Olivia to giggle. "Alright, Livvy, where are we going first?"

"Ice cream!" Olivia smiled.

"But you just had breakfast!"

Olivia sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go to the robe shop."

Madam Malkin adored Olivia and took special care in making her her very own set of robes. Olivia giggled as she was fitted. Sirius smiled and took Gen aside. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's just... I mean, it's rather silly." Gen sighed. "But I hate the fact I can't have my own child."

Sirius smiled softly and murmured, "That's not silly, Gen."

"To you, maybe." she sighed.

"Gen, don't feel too bad. It's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it?" she sniffled.

He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Gwendolyn. Just try to focus on Livvy, OK?"

She nodded, then started to laugh as Olivia demanded her own wand. "Spoiling her already, Siri."


	25. Chapter 25

Married Life

Uh, mayhaps they belong together. Mayhaps.

Chapter 25

Olivia sat on the counter watching Gen as Gen curled her hair. Gen was not using a curling iron as Olivia expected, but her wand. She would take it, wrap it around a strand of hair, then pull it out, leaving her hair curled more tighter than a curling iron could.

"You know, I love it when you curl your hair." Sirius called, grinning as he leaned against the door frame. "It's so cute."

Olivia giggled and asked, "Why can't I go, too?"

"Nope. Sorry, Livvy. But I've been paying you more attention than I have been paying Gen."

"I wish you could go, Livvy." Gen added, curling the last strand of her hair. "But I think you'd be happier with James and Lily."

Olivia pouted, but started to giggle again as Sirius wrapped his arms around Gen's waist and pulled her closer. "You think we're funny?" he asked her.

"Yes." Olivia laughed, nearly falling off the counter. "You're both very funny. Can I take Mister Mopitsons with me?"

"I suppose." Sirius murmured into Gen's hair. "I don't think James would mind, but, I don't know about Lily."

"I don't think she'd mind, either." Gen giggled.

Olivia raced downstairs to go get her bunny. Sirius chuckled and murmured, "You know, we don't have to go tonight. We could spend some time here."

Gen giggled and pulled away from him. "You know, I'd rather go."

"Damn. You would." he sulked.

She sighed and waved her wand threateningly at him. "We'll go. Or I'll do something not nice."

"Yes, Gen." he smiled.

"Got my bunny!" Olivia giggled, carrying the rabbit back upstairs.

"OK, ready to go?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes!" she giggled.

"She giggles more than you ever did." Sirius muttered with a quick glance at Gen.

Gen smiled and rolled her eyes. Olivia smiled at Gen as she held her struggling rabbit. "You're very pretty." she said softly.

"Thank you." Gen giggled.

By the time they got to Lily and James's house, Olivia wasn't really too happy with them for going. "Can't you please not go?" she sniffled as Lily answered the door.

"Sorry, Livvy." Gen sighed.

"Wow, Gen, you clean up nicely." James chuckled, taking the bunny from Olivia. 

"I think I need to stop curling my hair, though." Gen giggled, glancing at Sirius.

"What? Sirius has a thing for curly hair?" James asked, a bit shocked. Gen nodded and rolled her eyes. "Wow, you learn something everyday."


	26. Chapter 26

Married Life

Remus, of course! Kinky werewolf sex... I mean, I didn't just say that! Well, you did say fantasy. And don't tell me you didn't know I'm a big pervert at heart.

Chapter 26

Gen sighed softly and curled up closer to Sirius. "Morning, Gen." he muttered, yawning.

"Morning yourself." she murmured.

Before he could say anything else, Olivia can rushing in and jumped on the bed. "GET UP!" she shouted, giggling.

Gen groaned. "Olivia, what's the matter?"

"Why you gotta wake us up so early?" Sirius grumbled.

"It's not early!" Olivia giggled. "It's almost lunch time."

"Really?" Sirius asked, awake in an instant.

"Yes!" Olivia said, a little annoyed with him.

Gen merely yawned and snuggled further under the blankets. "Wake up, Gwendolyn." Sirius muttered.

"I'll get her up." Olivia grinned, pouncing on Gen.

"OW!" Gen yelped. "You're very mean, Olivia."

"Sorry, Gwennie-Lyn." Olivia said, still giggling.

"Gwennie-Lyn?" Sirius asked, chuckling. "Now, THAT'S cute!"

Olivia smiled and raced back downstairs, telling them once again to get up. Sirius was still laughing. "Did you tell her to call me that?" Gen asked, peering out from under the blankets.

"Nope." Sirius grinned. "That was all her. Although, I think I'll start calling you that, too."

Gen groaned. Just what she needed: another nickname.


	27. Chapter 27

Married Life

Oh, haven't updated this, or my Dumbledore fic, for that matter, in ages. The ideas have just left me! (sob)

Chapter 27

"Can I do that?" Olivia asked, giggling, as Sirius, playing with her, transformed into the shaggy black dog and back again.

"No, it's too hard." he grinned. "Besides, we don't know what kind of dangerous critter you might turn out to be. Which I why I haven't taught Gwennie-lyn."

Olivia smiled warmly and headed into the kitchen, where Gen was baking cookies. "Yum!" she giggled, taking a fresh chocolate chip cookie off of the plate and popping it into her mouth before Gen could say anything.

"Olivia!" Gen sighed heavily.

Sirius, following Olivia's lead, snatched his own cookie. "You know, Gen, these are pretty good."

"Don't talk with your moth full." Gen snapped.

"Yeah, don't you have manners?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"No!"

"What am I going to do with you two?" Gen groaned as Olivia took another cookie.

"Love us forever?" Olivia suggested.

"And never throw us away!" Sirius added.

"I'll throw you away!" Gen threatened.

Sirius whimpered and hide behind Olivia. "But, Gwennie-lyn! Please don't kill him! He's funny!"

Gen smiled softly. "Alright. For you, I won't kill him."

"Yay!"


End file.
